Chlonette
Chlonette is the femslash ship between Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Chloé Bourgeois from the Miraculous Ladybug fandom. Canon During the three years before the beginning of the series, Marinette and Chloé have always been placed in the same class, where Chloé is occasionally mean to Marinette. Before Marinette became the spotted heroin, Ladybug, she simply took Chloé's cruel words and actions in strive until she finds the courage to stand up to her. After Ladybug saves Chloé's life she became the ladybug-themed superhero's biggest fan, all without knowing that she is in fact Marinette. While Marinette, as well as the rest of Paris, are aware that Chloé is the bee-themed superhero, Queen Bee. She wasn't happy about it at first, since Queen Bee messed up by causing trouble so she could have a chance to make herself look like a hero, like her idle is, Ladybug decides to have her a second chance to prove herself when the mayor got akumatized and needed Queen Bee's help in stopping Malediktator. As well as the fact that Chloé's times as Queen Bee has allowed her to slowly become a better person, just as Marinette's time as Ladybug made her confident. Season One Season Two Season Three In "Miracler", Ladybug could see that Chloé keeps waiting for her or Cat Noir to call on Queen Bee whenever there is trouble, without realizing that her superheroin days are over. Since Hawk Moth knows who Queen Bee really is, the main duo have decided that for Chloé and her loved ones own protection it would be best that they don't entrust her with the Bee Miraculous again. Ladybug has been meaning to tell her this, but she keeps running low on time and has to leave before de-transforming, Cat Noir asks her to not keep putting it off and that she truly needs to tell Chloé, so they can stop making Chloé feel like they are neglecting her. Marinette tries to talks with Chloé after seeing her talking with Lila at school and knew that she was told one of her lies, but Chloé wouldn't hear any of it and after they parted ways Tikki reminds Marinette that the only person that she'll listen to is Ladybug. After Hawk Moth failed to akumatize Chloé, again, he goes after Sabrina in an attempt to bring Chloé to their side, as well as to obtain her and the other Miraculouses when Ladybug and their allies come to her aid. Realizing that they facing an akumatize villain that is capable of stealing their superpowers Marinette knew that in order to defeat this villain they'll need everyone's help, including Chloé, despite the wrick that the Bee Miraculous places her in and being Miracler's aid objective. With help from Rena Rouge, Ladybug makes herself look like Chloé so she can get her powers back, as well as to retrieve the comb shaped Miraculous from Mayra before she brings it back to Hawk Moth. As Queen Bee battles Mayra on her own, the villain holder of the Peacock Miraculous officers her a chance to become better than Ladybug by siding with her and Hawk Moth but turns it down, since she was given a chance to become Queen Bee again and that it was only fair of her to give Ladybug one as well. Even Queen Bee helps her fellow Miraculous holders defeat the titled villain and had turned down Mayra's officer, that she didn't tell them about, she is finally told the sad news that her days as Queen Bee are over, Chloé didn't put up a fuss in handing it back to Ladybug. Who she has lost respect for and didn't want to play the role of Ladybug anymore in the dress up game she plays with Sabrina. Quotes Season 2 Fanon While the two aren't the best of friends, it hasn't stop fans of the Miraculous Ladybug fandom from shipping them together. As Chloé's slow, growing kindness has gotten a few fans to hope that the two would one day become friends, since they work well together as Ladybug and Queen Bee. Before Chloé had her first officially appearance as Queen Bee in season two of the Miraculous Ladybug series, the earlier revealed leaks of a Bee-themed superheroine and fans' much later conformed suspicions of the future Bee Miraculous holder and user being Chloé had gotten fans of the ship to place Chloé as her superheroine self. Despite the fact that Hawk Moth and all of Pairs knowing who Queen Bee really is and it being the main reason why Ladybug made the hard choice of not entrusting Chloé with the Bee Miraculous again, for Miraculous and her loved ones own protection, one of the season 4 leaks shows that Chloé will be intrusted with the Bee Miraculous again, while her Queen Bee outfit appears to have changed a bit. Since Timetagger reveals that during the time of their adulthood, Ladybug and Cat Noir will be facing a different holder of the Butterfly Miraculous, as well as the fact that the main due will assemble a team that might have Chloé as one of its members. On AO3, the ship has 438 fanfics. 277 on the romantic side of it while the friendship side of the ship is a bit less then 161. Fandom FAN FICTION : : :Marinette/Chloe tag on FanFiction.Net TUMBLR : : : : : : : : WIKIS : on the : on the Trivia *Both of their Miraculouses are of a type of insect, a ladybug and a bee. Gallery Fan Art Marichloe by aceveria-art_1.png Marichloe by aceveria-art_2.png Chloenette by kennymoh.png Chloenette by mai-ano.jpg Chlorinette by lostherlemons.png Navigation